Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. For example, femtocells have gained recent notoriety due to their capabilities, and because of their ease-of-use. In general terms, access points can operate in licensed spectrum to connect wireless devices to the network (e.g., using broadband connections). For a mobile operator, the access points can offer improvements to both coverage and capacity: particularly applicable to indoor environments. In addition to access by the public, access points can also offer to deliver the benefits of access by enterprise users. For many access point scenarios, differentiating between public access and enterprise access poses a number of problems for end users, enterprises and network operators alike.